


An Alpha's Agreement

by rarepairqueen



Series: The Heat Fic Series [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Suga the pack leader, There's a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: Nishinoya goes into heat and rather than going home, he hides out in the club room until Suga finds him.Smut occurs and then feelings happen.





	An Alpha's Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a [ prequel to a prequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8929897), but it can totally be a stand alone piece.
> 
> Was originally just gonna be a Suga/Nishinoya smut thing but then my AsaNoya feels got in the way.

It started with his usual inability to sit still in class, the twitching of fingers as he twirled his pencil around and let his leg bounce slightly on the ball of his foot. Nishinoya wasn't renowned for being able to sit still, but even he could sense something else was going on. He could usually focus on what his teacher was saying, even if he didn't always take it in, he could feign interest. Today however, he was having issues even keeping on the right page of his textbook. His breathing was uneven, short pants as if he had just played three sets of a game non-stop, he kept swallowing for seemingly no reason, he hadn't written any notes in the last ten minutes and was pretty sure the guy sat next to him was giving him odd looks for it.

He swallowed again, shifting his sitting position for the fourth time in under five minutes. He felt uncomfortable, it was too hot in the classroom, too crowded, too much for his senses. He glanced across the room and met Tanaka's gaze, something in his best friend's expression conveyed worry and in turn made him think this wasn't just a case of restlessness.

"Sensei, can I be excused for a few moments?" Nishinoya asked, he knew exactly what was happening and he needed to at least _try_ to hold it off just a little while longer.

"Hm? Okay, I guess." His teacher gave him a perplexed look but didn't' say anything else as he rose from his seat and walked out of the room as quickly as he could without sparking major concern. Nishinoya didn't hesitate as he made his way to the restroom to splash cold water on his face, he could last until practice, he knew the upperclassmen would have some suppressants on hand, but he just had to make it until then.

His phone buzzed in his pocket as he studied his flushed face in the mirror.

 **From: Tanaka**  
_Are you okay? You seem more jittery than normal bro._

Nishinoya huffed, it wasn't exactly abnormal for students to leave class abruptly when their first heats rolled around, but it wasn't exactly talked about much either.

 **To: Tanaka**  
_Not really. I think I'm presenting bro..._

He hadn't thought much into what he'd present as, a lot of people seemed to have him tabbed for an alpha given his confidence, but confidence wasn't everything. It was pretty obvious by the slowly stirring heat in his stomach that he wasn't an alpha, and strangely enough he was okay with that.

 **From: Tanaka**  
_Shit really? Do you want me to tell sensei?_

 **To: Tanaka**  
_I'm going to the club room to try and clear my head. Could you bring my stuff with you to practice?_

He wasn't sure why he didn't think to go home, maybe it was because he knew that wouldn't grant him what he really wanted in that moment. With it being last period, he figured he could just seek some peaceful moments in the club room before going home of his own accord once heh ad taken some suppressants. Simply walking to the other building was hard enough though, his lungs felt heavy, his legs were trembling slightly and he had to take slow steps to even avoid his vision swimming too much. It wasn't how he though his heat would play out to say the least.

"You can do it Yuu." He whispered to himself as he paused to steady his breathing. "It's perfectly normal, you're gonna be fine."

It had been drummed into them from their last year of middle school how each assignment presented, it was taught alongside basic sex ed and wasn't taken seriously by most students. That was until their freshmen year of high-school when the haunting realisation hit them that their bodies were about to change in some of the most drastic ways possible. He hadn't been bothered by the fact he had been slow on the uptake, that he was barely into his second year and still hadn't presented, he knew third years that were still waiting on their heats and ruts. It was normal to have late bloomers, it was also normal to have it hit out of nowhere.

He took a deep breath as he opened the door that would lead him to the club room. He was very aware his scent must be obvious to any and all alphas in close proximity to him, it was another reason he wanted to seek refuge in the club room until his senpais showed up. It was also because the club room was familiar to him, they had spent a good number of hours there as a team getting changed and had held one or two study sessions there away from the hustle and bustle of the main building. It was a safe space for them all by now.

Thankfully he found the door unlocked, not unusual as such but still a blessing. He shut it firmly but had no means to lock it again, mindful of this he simply shrugged off his gakuran and hung it up in the locker he always used. He had no intention of stripping or even fully changing really, he just needed to ease the heat in his body somehow. With a heavy sigh, he sat on the floor, back pressed against the cool metal of the lockers, shirt already slightly damp with sweat and sticking to his skin. Now he was alone and able to fully process what was going on; he felt slightly vulnerable.

He started thinking of who would be the first to arrive to the club room, what their reaction would be when his scent hit them when they walked through the door. He couldn't exactly stop it at this point without drugs, he could however try and forewarn them.

 **To: Suga-senpai**  
_Hey, uh, I've skipped half my last period because...I think I'm in heat. Idk what to do so I'm just sat in the club room right now, can you maybe get a message to Takeda-sensei or something?_

Out of the third years, he figured Suga would be the most composed of the three males, it came with being the pack leader after all. He didn't want to worry Asahi with something monumental like his first heat, the two of them had only just started talking again, and Daichi would immediately tell him to go home and not force himself to be around other people.

He drummed his fingers on the floor as he closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing calm. There was a slight slickness beginning to form between his thighs, he swallowed as he willed himself not to give into the desires yet.

 **From: Suga-senpai**  
_I'm on my way. I've told Daichi to keep the others away from the club room today._

Nishinoya furrowed his eyebrows, he just needed Suga to tell Takeda that he would be going home ill, he didn't need the alpha to actually come to him--

That train of thought abruptly ended as his body registered what was happening; Sugawara, the resident leading alpha of the team, was on his way to see him during his heat. They were going to be alone. He dug his fingers into his knees as he shifted to sit cross-legged, his heart was racing, heat spreading throughout his torso and slickness building. There was no way Suga was intending to actually help him through his heat, not when the alpha had claimed Daichi as his omega shortly after his last rut; a bond built first on friendship and then turned into a much closer partnership.

A sharp knock at the door spooked him, he let out an involuntary whine before clearing his throat and calling for the other to enter. The older male didn't meet his gaze until the door was firmly closed and he was leaning against it. Calm brown eyes looked him up and down, a small smile on his face as he let his bag drop to the floor. It didn't escape Nishinoya's notice how _his_ bag was also there, meaning Suga had run into Tanaka along the way.

"How are you feeling?" Suga asked, voice quiet.

"...hot." Nishinoya replied, trying to laugh a little at the situation but couldn't quite manage it as he caught the alpha's scent; a sweet smell of spice but with a sharpness that made his entire body feel like jello. "I...I was just gonna ask for suppressants and then go home once Ryu d-dropped off my bag."

Suga nodded slowly, not moving from his post yet as he simply regarded the libero with the same calm gaze. "And now?"

There was a slight pause, another whine passed from Nishinoya's throat as he ran a hand through his hair in an effort to keep his thoughts straight. "I-uh, well I wasn't anticipating you...uh I mean that text you sent. Keeping the others away...for what reason?"

The alpha straightened up and stepped closer, Nishinoya had heard many stories about alphas cornering omegas in heat and effectively forcing them to mate, but he didn't feel threatened by his team-mate at all. Suga halted several paces away, appearing to sigh slightly before sitting on the floor opposite him, keeping a good distance between them.

"Well, you're a member of the pack." Suga said, smiling reassuringly. "So it's my duty to make sure you're safe during this time...however you deem fit."

The last remark made Nishinoya's body tense slightly, it wasn't that Suga was demanding to see him through his heat, it was that the alpha was offering to do so on his terms and his terms only. Yet he wanted to clarify that really was Suga was saying as the alpha merely held his gaze.

"Wait, so you...would you..." The words died in his mouth as Suga nodded slowly. "E-Even though you're with Daichi-senpai?"

"He and I came to an agreement, for the sake of the club and only the club, that we would offer to help our kouhais with their first heats and ruts." Suga replied. "We know how terrifying they can be to go through alone."

It made enough sense Nishinoya's head for him to nod. "So if I ask you to...would you?"

"Fuck you through your heat?" Suga supplied, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. "Yes."

Nishinoya didn't hesitate, his body was trembling so much from trying to keep himself from exposing how needy he was that he practically face-planted the floor in a hurry to cross the space between them. Suga let out a small hum of amusement as he found his kouhai in his lap and hands tugging at his shirt to try and close the final few inches between them. The alpha's hands steadied the younger male, gently holding slim but firm hips and coaxing him to slow down a little as their foreheads bumped together.

"Easy Yuu." Suga breathed. "We have more than enough time."

"I-I can't...I need--"

Nishinoya's pleas were cut off by Suga's gentle lips against his, he felt himself melt into the kiss as the alpha's hands started roving over his highly-strung body. A hand trailed up his back, drawing teasing circles and finding the ticklish spots on his spine whilst the other hand groped his ass. He couldn't help but pant and whimper slightly between kisses, already overwhelmed by all the sensations crowding his senses.

"S-Senpai..." Nishinoya pleaded as Suga broke away from his lips to nuzzle his neck.

"Soon." Suga replied, bringing both hands back to Nishinoya's hips. "How do you want to take it?"

The question made Nishinoya's already flushed cheeks blossom into a bright shade of red. "I-I don't know!"

The alpha chuckled, glancing around the room briefly to take stock of the options; there was the floor, a table, the lockers, heck he wasn't opposed to pinning Nishinoya to the _door_ and fucking him, and then was always just letting the omega ride him as well. They had many different choices.

"Do you want to make a nest of towels or something? It'll be more comfortable than anywhere else." Suga purred, gently taking Nishinoya's earlobe in between his teeth and feeling the other shiver at the gesture.

"Y-Yeah, sure..." Nishinoya nodded, releasing his vice-like grip on Suga's shirt and allowing the alpha to slide him off his lap.

He sat on the floor and watched as Suga stood up with little to no hesitation, collecting the fresh towels from the cabinet and unfolding them in a brisk but controlled manner. Scrunching up the towels, he began forming a nest with them big enough for them both to lay comfortably on, it wasn't going to be like a bed in a five-star hotel, but it was going to at least be more pleasurable than the floor. As soon as he was satisfied that it was an adequate nest, he beckoned Nishinoya over. The omega was quick to clamber back into Suga's lap, clawing more desperately at the alpha's shirt as hands resettled on his hips. Suga hummed and let the smaller male fumble with the buttons on his shirt, focusing more on pressing light kisses to Nishinoya's neck and in turn driving the omega insane at the simplest of touches.  
   
Once Suga's shirt was finally unbuttoned, he shrugged it off and seized both of Nishinoya's hands, tugging the other closer and pressing their lips together again. There was a sense of urgency in Nishinoya as he willingly let the alpha's tongue move against his, wrists being let go and running his fingers through silver hair. The heat coiling inside his body was being sated by the alpha's eager touches, teasing fingertips slipped under his shirt and toyed with the waistband of his pants. He felt the air being stolen from his lungs as Suga's lips continued to swallow his moans and whimpers, fingers skimming under layers of clothing and pressing against his slick entrance.

" _Aah_ S-Senpai--" Nishinoya gasped, breaking away from Suga's lips enough to catch the alpha's glazed gaze. Suga raised an eyebrow as he rubbed the pad of his finger against the sensitive ring of muscle, watching Nishinoya's face burn in both embarrassment and arousal.

"Hmm?" Suga hummed, his free hand coming up to gently take hold of Nishinoya's hair and tug him closer again. "Did that feel good?" He asked between softer kisses.

"Yes." The raspy response came, Suga bit on the other's bottom lip as he rolled his own hips up and felt the slight jolt within the other. "Please..."

"Please?"

"Please g-give me...I can't..." Nishinoya pleaded, fingers digging into Suga's shoulders as he fought to keep himself grounded.

Suga growled slightly, pulling his hand away and pushing Nishinoya off his lap. The omega let out a small whine at the loss of the alpha's touch but quickly bounced back as he watched somewhat frantic fingers undoing Suga's pants. It didn't take long for him to get with the program and strip himself, willing his eyes to not dwell on the very obvious bulge in Suga's boxers. As he got his pants off and tore his shirt over his head, his hands were seized and he was dragged down to the nest of towels, Suga's larger frame pinning him down and silently commanding his obedience. Soft lips against his neck made him whimper. His legs fell open, welcoming the alpha between them as he panted heavily.

"Eager aren't we?" Suga's quiet taunt was punctuated by a hand trailing down Nishinoya's chest, fingertips grazing light bruises from practice and making the other shiver at the delicate contact. Nishinoya's breath hitched as fingertips continued southwards and a hand cupped the bulge in his own boxers. The slickness between his thighs was more noticeable now he was led on his back, he ached to have Suga's fingers teasing him again.

"Senpai...nng." Nishinoya pleaded, rocking his hips up.

The alpha hummed, lightly nipping at Nishinoya's neck before pulling away. His eyes roved over the other spread eagle below him; the rapid rising and falling of his chest, the damp patch forming on his boxers, the wide unwavering eyes that were fixed on him as he pulled his hands away to toy with the waistband of his own underwear.

"Last chance to say no, Yuu." Suga hummed, steadying himself on his knees as his mind hazily reminded him that Nishinoya probably hadn't taken any medication to prevent any unwanted results of this heat-fucking.

"I want it." Nishinoya abruptly replied. "Please, senpai..."

There was a brief pause, Suga sighed slightly before standing up, he quickly walked to his locker and dug around for the pills. Nishinoya let out a whine at the sudden distance between them but settled again once Suga returned and pressed the small red tablet into his palm.

"Take this Yuu, and then you can have my knot." Suga purred, nuzzling Nishinoya's neck.

The younger male didn't question it, in the back of his mind he knew what the pill was and was thankful his senpai was looking out for him in that respect. He swallowed it without a thought, wishing he had some water but that thought was abandoned as he felt Suga's lips on his again. The contact didn't last long though as Suga pulled away again, leaving little to the imagination as hands went to the last article of clothing on his flawless body. He caught Nishinoya's gaze and raised an eyebrow suggestively before shoving his boxers down with very little grace. A small moan left Nishinoya's lips as his gaze fell on the cock his body was begging for; already hard and leaking cum as Suga's hand closed around it and gave a few experimental strokes. When both their gazes met, Nishinoya shivered at the intense look in the alpha's eyes. He felt like he was about to be devoured in the most pleasurable way as Suga's free hand tugged on his underwear.

"Off." The simple command sent more shivers down Nishinoya's spine, he wasn't going to disobey it either. His hands were shaking as he followed through, not bothering to try and hide how aroused he was. Suga could smell it in his scent anyway.

No sooner had he finally ridden himself of the last of his clothes, Suga's hand gently pushed him to lie back down. He swallowed, the air in the room was heavy already and he was trembling in anticipation as his eyes flickered between the hungry gaze of the other and the alpha's cock just inches away from him.

"S-Suga-senpai..." Nishinoya whimpered as a hand trailed down his chest, skipping over his own cock and teasing his slick hole.

"Hmm?" Suga replied, easing a fingertip past the tight ring of muscle. "Something wrong?"

"No." He breathed. "I-I just need..." he trailed off, vision becoming slightly hazy as his body relaxed at the intimate touch of the other. "More."

Suga hummed, leaning over Nishinoya and pressing a chaste kiss to his neck as he easily slipped his finger deeper. The omega mewled softly at finally feeling a little fuller, hips rocking against Suga's palm in a silent plea. The older male continued nuzzling Nishinoya's neck as he began thrusting his finger in and out of the tight, wet channel. Adding a second finger pulled a more pleading moan from the libero, a moan that Suga echoed softly against his ear and made Nishinoya shiver at the sensation.

"M-More..." Nishinoya repeated, lidded eyes searching Suga's intense gaze for some sort of pity. "Please Senpai."

The repeated use of the term 'senpai' wasn't one Suga intended to get aroused at, but hearing the desperation in Nishinoya's voice as he drew out the syllables of it was turning him on more than he wanted to admit. He growled slightly as a third finger slipped easily into his kouhai, the slickness making it far too easy and the tightness promising so much more.

Nishinoya's hands had been gripping the towels either side of his head, knuckles going white with how much force he was exerting. As Suga slowly retreated, fingers flexing inside of him before pulling out almost roughly, he frantically reached out a hand. At first Suga was confused but hummed in interest as he let Nishinoya take his wrist and draw slick-covered fingers to his lips.

"Oh really Yuu," Suga growled slightly, getting with the program as lips closed around the fingers that had been fucking the omega's ass seconds previously. "you filthy little omega."

The statement was almost music to Nishinoya's ears as his tongue lapped at the callused digits. Suga curled them a little and lazily fucked Nishinoya's mouth for a few moments, indulging in the display before him. Glancing down, the alpha admired how damp the towels were with slick leaking out of the omega's hole. As his fingers were still occupied, Suga slowly lowered himself between Nishinoya's legs, the other didn't show any sign of being aware of this until he lapped at the stretched hole and pressed his tongue into the tight warmth. A high-pitched squeal came from Nishinoya's stuffed mouth, hips rocking against Suga's face as the alpha seemed unfazed by how he was driving the other crazy.

Releasing Suga's fingers, Nishinoya started babbling between whimpers and moans. "Please senpai--nng. I-I can't, I'm gonna...please fuck me, I want your knot senpai-- _ahh_!"

Suga hummed as he used both hands to push Nishinoya's thighs back, exposing the intimate area fully to him as the omega found his knees bumping against his chest. He relentlessly teased Nishinoya, dipping his tongue in and out quickly before fully pressing inside only to abruptly pull out again. All of this was pulling more frantic and louder moans from the omega. With a more animalistic bite to the tender skin of his thigh, Suga pulled back and let Nishinoya's body relax. He admired the blush that had crept down Nishinoya's neck to his chest, the rapid breathing, the glazed eyes and bitten lips were also nice eye candy for the alpha. His gaze met Nishinoya's as he took his cock in his hand again and stroked himself, raising an eyebrow as the highly strung omega panted loudly.

"You look so fuckable right now." He murmured. "Are you ready?"

Nishinoya nodded, licking his lips and swallowing as he parted his legs as an invitation. Suga moved slowly, giving the other every chance to say no as he settled once more between his legs. Before he even began to press in, Suga caught Nishinoya's lips in a slow, sloppy kiss. A subdued mewl escaped Nishinoya as he felt the head of Suga's cock rub against his hole, his breath hitching as the other slowly pressed in. Cautious brown eyes watched Nishinoya's reaction as he pressed in further; eyes fluttered shut as Suga's hips bumped against Nishinoya's thighs, fully sheathed inside the omega with a growl.

"S-Senpai..." Nishinoya sighed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Hmm?" Suga gently rocked inside the other, he was getting restless with the slow pace, but he had to force his instincts to take a back seat until Nishinoya was more comfortable.

"So...full." Nishinoya reached out a hand to grip Suga's shoulder. "Move."

"Someone likes trying to order me around." Suga remarked, an air of humour in his voice before he began to pull out. "I'll let it slide this time." He punctuated his sentence with a rougher thrust, succeeding in making Nishinoya gasp. The libero's hands flew to his shoulders and he dug his blunt fingernails into the soft skin.

As the younger male's body gave into instincts, Suga let himself increase the pace. He gripped the slim hips of the other and used them to anchor himself to the omega as his thrusts got rougher and deeper. He allowed Nishinoya to claw at his shoulders, to roll his hips to meet his cock, to even claim one of his hands and get him to toy with nipples as he continued fucking his desperate hole. With the amount of teasing and foreplay that had taken place, it was no wonder that the omega was seconds away from coming undone once Suga got a steady pace going.

"S-Senpai--nng!" Nishinoya gasped, arching his back as the pad of Suga's thumb rolled one of his nipples, both of them already pert. "I-I'm gonna--"

The alpha seized both of Nishinoya's hands and pinned them roughly on either side of his head again, hips thrusting rougher and deeper. Nishinoya's legs wrapped around his waist, tugging him closer and keeping them connected. The older male bit on his own lip as he felt the tight channel squeeze his cock mere moments before Nishinoya came with a loud gasp, coating both of their chests in in cum. He didn't let it affect his pace, continuing to fuck the omega through his orgasm. Weak, breathy moans tumbled from Nishinoya's lips as he felt his body greedily accept the alpha inside of him, already feeling the heat inside him recoiling as lips on the side of his neck brought him down from his high.

"You smell so good, covered in my scent like this." Suga growled, nipping at tender skin. "Gonna look so good filled with my cum too."

The libero could only whimper in response, rolling his hips slightly as Suga's knot started inflating, catching on the rim of his stretched hole with each new thrust. He was barely given a growl in warning before the alpha spilt his seed, shuddering and panting heavily in his ear as he was forced to still inside.

Silence fell between them. Suga's arms trembled from keeping him from falling on top of the smaller male, his vision was swimming slightly at the sensation of being buried inside the other. Fingers trailing up his arm broke him out of his daze, he instinctively leaned down and pressed his lips to Nishinoya's. The kiss was more panting into each other's mouths than actual kissing, but neither of them cared as Suga rocked his hips and caused them both to moan softly.

"...you good?" The alpha purred, bumping his forehead against Nishinoya's.

"...mm..." Was all the other uttered, threading his fingers through Suga's hair. "I...one won't be enough."

"Hmm?" Suga blinked slowly, cogs turning in his head as he sought to make sense of the remark. The fact that Nishinoya could already tell he was the type of omega that needed several knots was impressive. It also wasn't that surprising given his personality. It did throw a spanner in the works in Suga's plan for this to just be a quick fuck. "Oh, _oh_."

"Yeah...it's already building again."

"Okay." Suga breathed, pulling away slightly so he could rebalance himself, he wouldn't be surprised if he ended up in rut by the end of this. He let out a long sigh as he slowly pulled out, biting on his lower lip as he watched his seed leak out of the omega's ass. Gently, he took hold of Nishinoya's hands and pulled him to sit up. within a few moments the omega was once again sat in his lap, wrapping his arms around Suga's neck as he started feeling his heat tugging on his frayed nerves. "It's okay, I got you." Suga's calming voice was accompanied by a hand resting on the small of Nishinoya's back.

"Mmph..." Nishinoya uttered, burying his flushed face in the crook of the alpha's neck, he was already subconsciously grinding his hips against Suga's and he wasn't even fully in the depths of this round.

 "Just say when..." Suga hummed, peppering Nishinoya's shoulder with light kisses. The air was heavy in the small room, the smell of sex strong along with a mixture of their scents. The alpha let the smaller male grind against him, slowly trailing his fingers up and down his spine whilst he caught his breath back.

A few moments passed, Nishinoya began trembling again as his euphoria faded and his desperation came back. Small nips to Suga's neck got the alpha's attention, though he chose to ignore it in favour of trailing both hands down the omega's back and teasingly pulling his asscheeks apart. A muffled whimper was heard as a mixture of slick and Suga's seed leaked out of the still stretched hole.

"So filthy..." Suga murmured into Nishinoya's ear, noting the shiver down the other's spine. "I never realised you could be so lewd Yuu."

The libero's breathing hitched as the words wormed their way into his hazy mind. "O-Only for you alpha..." he replied airily.

Suga chuckled slightly, pressing the pad of his finger to the ring of muscle, it twitched slightly at the intrusion but no sounds of protest came. "Only for this heat, next time you'll have to find your own alpha." He paused, biting on his lip as he shifted his hips to line his cock up with Nishinoya's opening. "But for now, I'll fuck you like you're my bitch in heat."

Within two seconds he was fully sheathed inside Nishinoya. The omega let out a muffled cry against his shoulder, teeth grazing tender skin as the sudden fullness caught his body off guard. A low chuckle left Suga as he ran a hand through Nishinoya's hair and tugged him back so they were eye-level again.

"I did all the work last time," He regarded the lust-crazed omega with alluring eyes. "now you can put some effort in, assuming you want my knot that badly."

Nishinoya nodded, all sense of embarrassment gone as he rolled his hips. He steadied himself by gripping Suga's shoulders and shifting his weight onto his folded legs. Lips against his ear lobe caused him to shiver again, hands were resting on his ass as he slowly got into a steady rhythm of lifting himself up and lowering himself down again. Whilst he was doing most of the moving, Suga was still definitely pulling the strings.

"Tell me how badly you want it." Suga's breathy taunts were helping the heat coiling inside him ignite, the rawness in the tone and the bluntness of the order were hard to disobey.

"Nng--" Nishinoya uttered, feeling the alpha's cock brush the bundle of the nerves inside of him again. "S-So bad, senpai please I want your knot."

Suga snapped his hips up, making Nishinoya cry out and then whimper as the pull of the alpha's cock against his inner walls left him craving the harsh treatment again.

"Fill me senpai," he pleaded "I want it so--"

"Then ride me harder." Suga cut in, running a hand through Nishinoya's hair again and tugging harshly. "Ride me like the little horny omega you are."

The words wormed their way into Nishinoya's mind, a shiver running down his spine as Suga's hands left him and the alpha leaned back on them, simply watching him now. He swallowed, hands splayed on Suga's chest as he forced his muscles to lift him up and let him fall again. Soft, desperate moans tumbled from his lips with each thrust. The older male bit on his bottom lip as he drank in the sight of the libero rolling his hips, frantically seeking the release and the knot he wanted.

"Yuu..." Suga hummed, thrusting his hips up abruptly and making Nishinoya gasp. He reached between them and wrapped his fingers around the libero's cock, stroking roughly and quickly to bring the other to the dizzying heights of his orgasm. The omega's body clenched around his cock, he felt his knot inflating again as desperate mewls and _oh god_ 's fell from Nishinoya's lips.

"S-Senpai--" Nishinoya gasped, knees slipping on the floor and burying Suga's cock deep inside him again.

"Cum for me Yuu." Suga breathed, his free hand coming up to squeeze the back of Nishinoya's neck.

The omega nodded, rolling his hips and feeling the alpha's cock abuse his prostate again. His eyes fluttered shut as he came again, the knot catching on the rim of his ass and pushing him further over the edge. He collapsed against Suga's chest, whimpering and moaning weakly as the alpha continued to empty his seed into him.

Two rounds down, and Suga's body was starting to adjust accordingly. He swallowed hard as he felt the carnal desire rising in him. He wasn't supposed to be in rut for another few weeks but these _were_ extreme circumstances. There wasn't much he could do, even if he took suppressants he was already past the point of no return. With a very horny omega with him, he was done for.

"Yuu..." He murmured, nuzzling the other's neck as the post-orgasm haze claimed him.

"Hmm?"

"I...listen, I'm going into rut." Suga wanted to stress the situation was dire, but he knew Nishinoya was very out of it. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry...I want your knot." The omega's voice was airy as he shifted his hips and reminded them both how they were connected still. "I want it again and again..."

Hearing those words was like pouring gasoline on a fire. Suga growled slightly, wishing he had taken the time to collect some water before starting this fuckfest. "Okay, how...how long do we have before you need--"

He was cut off by the libero sitting up, he gave Suga an exhausted smile before leaning forward and mashing their lips together. It was a sloppy kiss, lacking any kind of finesse or grace as tongues intertwined. He rose up on his knees unexpectedly, Suga's cock tugging free and making them both wince. Cum and slick leaked from his ass, trailing down his thighs and painting a downright filthy picture.

"...more..." Nishinoya whispered against Suga's lips. "I need more senpai..."

Suga's chest was tight, his mind was chanting to bend the other over and take him in the same primal manner he took Daichi. Fingers itched to stretch the omega more, to toy with him, to have him screaming his name."...how do you want it this time?"

Nishinoya shrugged lazily, burying his face in the crook of Suga's neck. "Don't care..."

"Rough?"

A stammered moan left the omega. " _Yes..._ " He breathed.

Finding strength in his new desires, Suga collected Nishinoya in his arms and stood up. A startled noise left the other as he found himself being pressed against the wall, wrapping his legs around Suga's waist and shivering at the coolness of the wall. The alpha growled slightly, fingernails digging into the firm thighs of the libero as he closed the gap between them in a more aggressive kiss. There was little room to squirm away from the new dominating force, not that he wanted to. Nishinoya willingly let Suga's teeth nip at his lips and then his neck, filling the air with loud gasps and daring to grind down against the alpha's cock.

"Ready?" Suga murmured into Nishinoya's ear, rubbing the head of his cock against Nishinoya's stretched hole.

"Fuck yes..." Nishinoya's eyes were glazed, the burning in his body was a mixture of pain and pleasure by this point. The heat was still coursing through his veins as he felt the alpha enter him again. He could feel the previous rounds' cum still leak out of him in this new position, with each thrust in and out a little more would drip to the floor. His tight channel felt abused but still craved to be filled again and again. "Senpai--senpai please."

"Yes." Suga growled, biting at Nishinoya's shoulder. This was no longer him helping Nishinoya through his heat, this was now an instinct fuelled frenzy and he was going to take everything he could. His thrusts were rougher, nails digging into pale thighs hard enough to leave bruises, he was chasing his own release now.

A loud whine came from Nishinoya as Suga abandoned his slow pace, the alpha finding and then pinning both of Nishinoya's wrists to the wall above his head with one hand. Slick sounds of skin slapping against skin and cum dripping from the omega's abused hole filled the air, Nishinoya's glazed gaze met Suga's as he trembled from the rough handling and repeated brushing of his sweet spot.

No words were uttered as the alpha's knot caught on his rim again, a guttural moan spilled form Suga's lips as he thrusted up into the omega and stilled. Nishinoya cried out as he felt himself being filled again, his own cock twitching and begging for attention that he couldn't give with his hands pinned to the wall. Suga licked his lips as he glanced down and saw the omega's arousal, leaning forward and brushing his lips ever-so-slightly against Nishinoya's without actually kissing him. He let a breathy laugh escape him as Nishinoya squirmed against the wall, whimpering at the over-stimulation and the knot tugging at his inner walls.

"I'm not touching you." Suga whispered. "You can cum without me needing to."

Nishinoya shivered, the more assertive side of Suga was a more dirty-minded alpha than he realised. He whimpered again, shifting his hips and seeing stars as the head of the alpha's cock nudged his sweet spot again, thick ropes of cum lacing their chests. Suga settled for pressing feather-light kisses to Nishinoya's shoulder, debating what to do once the next wave of the other's heat crashed into him. He knew that the evening was drawing in, practice had surely started by now and it wouldn't take long for the others to figure out what was going on. He found himself pushing that thought to the back of his mind.

When he had regained some form of composure, Suga slowly pulled out. They shared a small whine as Nishinoya couldn't tense himself enough to keep the alpha's seed within him, adding more cum to the puddle on the floor between them.

"Tsk, you're making such a mess Yuu..." Suga taunted, releasing the other's wrists briefly and tugging him away from the wall. The libero didn't reply with words, only whimpering as he arched his back and pressed against Suga's chest. He was manhandled to a table, back pressing down on it as Suga attacked his lips again, the air felt heavy as they went through the same motions as before. Nishinoya was starting to lose his mind as the heat continued to push him to ask for more; more bites, more knots, more kisses and more rough handling.

The alpha kept providing for his needs, even if he was driven by his own selfish desires with his rut in full swing. they gave up trying to be quiet or a private affair as the floor was dirtied more and more. Sweat clung to them as round after round passed, Nishinoya's body felt like it was going to break when this was all over.

"Koushi..." He weakly moaned, they had both lost count of how many times Suga had emptied his seed into the omega. Both of them felt exhausted, the sun was setting outside, casting the room in a warm orange glow and making the room impossibly warmer.

"Yes?" Suga panted, burying his face in Nishinoya's shoulder.

"I...one more..." Nishinoya breathed. "Just one more..."

The alpha groaned, his rut was teetering out slowly, satisfied he had knotted at least four times by this point. "Okay, one more."

They had ended up on the floor again, the nest of towels stained with cum and sweat long ago. Nishinoya shakily rose to his hands and knees, joints aching, ass stretched and no longer resisting Suga's touch in the slightest. The alpha mounted him with ease, opting to take a slower pace now. Shallow thrusts eased the omega's tightness, the repeated fucking had left him sore and in dire need of a hot bath, but until his heat was sated there would be no bathing.

" _Koushi_." Nishinoya pleaded, he had dropped the 'senpai' talk without meaning to, but referring to his vice-captain by his first name made it all the more intimate so he wasn't complaining.

"I know." Suga replied, pressing deeper. "Just a little longer."

True to his word, Suga quickened his pace in order to get the omega the knot he craved. He felt overstimulated and wanted his own warm bath to soothe his tense thighs. It was almost painful to feel his knot inflating again, he reckoned he had never came this much in one day, even when Daichi was in heat.

" _Aah--yes_." Nishinoya's pleas were answered as he was filled once more, his arms folded and he collapsed forward, turning his head to the side to stare vacantly at the door. Suga groaned as the tightness increased around him again. He was praying to every deity that this really was the last one, he wouldn't be able to take another round.

For the first time in hours Nishinoya fell quiet. The alpha remained still, watching the rising and falling of his chest and the euphoric expression on his features. Neither of them said anything as they remained there, Suga was ready to pass out himself once he was able to gently pull away. A whimper left Nishinoya's lips but he seemed content as he slumped to the side, curling in on himself as he basked in the buzz of his orgasm.

Suga sighed heavily. Now he had to clean up the mess and somehow get Nishinoya home. He started by wiping himself off with one of the few clean towels left, followed by getting dressed and finding something to clean up all the spilt cum. Nishinoya watched lazily, recovering from his heat-frenzied state and making sense of what the hell happened. His memories were hazy of specific details but he was very much aware he had just been fucked for hours by his vice-captain.

"You okay?" Suga asked as he binned a pile of paper towels and set some of the dirty towels in the hamper.

"Yeah..." Nishinoya weakly replied. His thoughts were already turning to what his next heat was going to be like, he'd need an alpha who can keep up with him and that was going to be hard to find.

The alpha in front of him smiled, brushing his sweaty dyed fringe from his eyes and playfully poking his nose. "You'll be fine." He remarked, seemingly knowing what Nishinoya was worrying over. "Trust me."

It seemed that he knew something Nishinoya didn't, but the libero didn't bother to question it. He scanned the room for his bag where he had some spare clothes, letting the other help his unsteady body into them and then watching as the final towels were cleared away. If it wasn't for the smell of sex in the room, no-one could tell what had happened. Suga smiled again, ruffling Nishinoya's hair as he unlocked the door and stepped out in the dusk with the shorter male in tow. They didn't expect to find Daichi and Asahi waiting at the door to the gym, the rest of the team already long gone.

"Oh, hey." Suga greeted the third years. Daichi looked between the two of them and nodded in return. Asahi's gaze was more guarded as he glanced Nishinoya up and down and cleared his throat.

"We wanted to make sure you both got away okay." Daichi replied eventually, Nishinoya could sense the uneasiness in the captain. It wasn't surprising given his alpha had just willingly had sex with _another omega_. He felt slightly guilty but that was quickly quashed as Suga approached the other and drew him into a hug.

"I'll make it up to you later." The setter whispered.

"You don't need to--"

"I _want_ to." Suga cut in.

Asahi made an effort to seem unaffected by the smell of sex still clinging to Nishinoya, he smiled and ruffled the libero's hair as their captain and co-captain declared they were going to walk home. Nishinoya wasn't sure what to make of Asahi suddenly wanting to walk him home, he accepted though given that he was exhausted and still vulnerable to alphas stalking him. The older male spared him any questions about the last few hours, merely asking if he was okay.

"I ache all over, and I just want to pass out for several days." Nishinoya replied, wincing slightly as he rolled one of his shoulders and got a twang of pain for his trouble. "And I don't think it's even fully over..."

"Oh?" Asahi tilted his head in curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm one of those omegas that needs several knots y'know? I didn't realise until after the first round..." He trailed off, sighing heavily. "Which means I'll probably skip school tomorrow until I know I'm going to be okay."

The ace didn't say anything at first, merely continuing to walk beside the libero through the quiet evening streets as he mulled things over in his mind. As they got closer to Nishinoya's house, he seemed to come to a decision and cleared his throat.

"If you need...uh...I mean, if your heat isn't..." He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck as Nishinoya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Spit it out Asahi." Nishinoya laughed, finding his flustered nature cute but also wanting him to get to the point. "What is it?"

The third year halted on the sidewalk, biting on his bottom lip before taking a deep breath and replying; "I...I'm an alpha."

"Oh?" Nishinoya wasn't all that surprised. The Asahi he knew on court was an alpha personality through and through, his off court persona was a little lacking in that but he knew better than to assume alignments. "Okay, uh why are you--"

"Suga told me you were going into heat, he suggested that I...that we..." Asahi trailed off again, averting his gaze from Nishinoya. "I was too scared I'd hurt you, so he went instead even though he's bonded with Daichi."

"You were scared you'd hurt me..." Nishinoya repeated, stepping closer to the other. "Asahi, don't be silly--"

"I've never been with an omega Yuu."

"So? I've never been with an alpha." Nishinoya shrugged. He was way too tired to be getting into a long discussion about this with Asahi, but he wasn't going to turn the other away now. "It's okay, I...I mean my heat may not be entirely over?"

They stood in silence for a few moments, the unspoken proposition hanging in the air. Asahi's fingers twitched as he took on the idea of holding Nishinoya close. He hated how he had let his own insecurities get in the way of being there for the guy he had a crush on during his heat, that he had willingly let another alpha take his place. He didn't want to let this opportunity slip away too.

"And, after being with Suga for so long...I think I might be craving an alpha's attention for the rest of the night." Nishinoya added, blush creeping over his cheeks as he glanced up through his fringe at Asahi. "So uh...do you want to, maybe...stay with me?"

Asahi didn't say anything, merely closing the gap between them and pulling Nishinoya into a hug. He could smell Suga's scent all over the smaller boy and felt a twang of jealousy, but he took pride in knowing that the libero wanted him to stay with him through the night. Sure they may not need to have sex, but he would gladly be the one to hold Nishinoya as he caught up on his much needed rest.

"Thank-you." Nishinoya whispered into Asahi's shirt, fingers clenching at the thin fabric as he inhaled the other's scent. "I trust you Asahi."

"Shh..." Asahi murmured, stroking Nishinoya's hair. "You're always looking out for me during matches, let me return the favour."

Nishinoya let out a small laugh before finding Asahi's hand and linking their fingers together, with a tired smile he pulled away and led the ace towards his home. Once the libero was fast asleep in his bed, his neck freshly marked and the ace's comforting presence putting him at ease, Asahi sent a text to Suga.

 **To: Suga**  
_He's asleep now. He's also officially mine._

He didn't need to wait long for a witty response from the setter.

 **From: Suga**  
_Nice. Hope you have the stamina to deal with his next heat ;-)_

Asahi hummed in amusement, leaning over the sleeping libero and nuzzling his neck. Nishinoya pressed back into his hold and sighed in his sleep, barely stirring after that. The alpha was content to wrap himself around the smaller male, holding him close and making sure he felt safe. He may not have had the confidence earlier that day, but now he felt he had to make up for lost time. He also had to get rid of Suga's scent and replace it with his own, not that Nishinoya seemed to have an issue with all the cuddling.


End file.
